


Yôu Yĭ Rôngma?

by spiralicious



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailong is not happy with all these changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yôu Yĭ Rôngma?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Zombies and body alterations
> 
> The title supposedly means "Got a problem with that?" It is what Jun asked Bailong in the chapter where they officially become a canon couple after she shows off a modification she's made to his arm. He did have a problem with it and complained in such a way that made me wonder what else she did to him. This is my celebration of them becoming canon. Thanks for pinking, Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 40 "Medical" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Never having to worry about bleeding was one of the perks of being a Jiang-si. So was never feeling the pain after being impaled during battle. The loss of limbs was a bit more worrisome. They could only be reattached so many times and sometimes parts went missing, which is what had started Jun making her little…improvements.

She had also taken to putting Bailong under while she made her little tweaks. She claimed it was because he moved around too much. Bailong thought examining what she was doing to him was only reasonable. He was afraid he’d stop looking human with too many more adjustments.

This time when he woke up, he wasn’t on the workroom table anymore. She’d gone so far as to put him away in his box. Jun was looking at him sheepishly and said, “Now don’t get upset.” Both of which were uncharacteristic and made Bailong nervous. He instinctively looked down between his legs.

She really had gone too far this time.

Jun went on about speeds and settings. Bailong quietly fumed. It was getting more and more like the old days when he was just her puppet. Weren’t they supposed to be a team now? Perhaps he’d made a mistake in staying.

Bailong turned to tell Jun what he really thought of her little adjustments. She was smiling at him with that smile that was coy and dangerous and handed him a little black box with buttons.

“I didn’t think it would be fair if I was the only one that could control it. Do you want to test it out?” She half hid her face with fanned out O-fudas.

Bailong decided this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
